Les vacances de Bill Weasley
by Toshiro-Hitsugaya222
Summary: Début tome 5. Les vacances de Bill Weasley entouré de sa famille et de Harry et Hermione. Le conjureur de sort revient au Terrier afin de prendre des vacances bien mérité et aidé l'Ordre face à la nouvelle menace de Voldemort. Mais sachez que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu chez la famille Weasley ! Bill à beau avoir 25 ans, être entouré d'enfant ne va pas rendre son été paisible
1. Chapter 1 - 1er jour au Terrier

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! :)

Je suis fan de Bill dit William Wealsey, j'ai donc décidé d'écrire une histoire sur lui ! ^^  
Tous les personnes seront présent, pas forcement dès le début mais petit à petit ils auront leurs moments de gloire ! ^^

Alors autant vous le dire : je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire des parrings (autre que ceux du livre) donc je ne sais pas si je ferai intervenir Fleur Delacour. Je vous laisse lire ce début et me dire ce que vous en pensez. Si vous avez des idées concernant cette histoire de pairing, dite le moi en review, je suis ouverte à tous les choix possible ! ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

 **1** **er** **jour au Terrier**

Bill ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'un rayon de lumière arriva sur son visage. Il entendait déjà les bruits de la maison notamment celle de leur goule qui semblait réveiller dans le grenier. Le Terrier était en ce début de vacance remplit de toute la famille Weasley et de leurs amis.  
Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda sa chambre encore plongée dans l'obscurité, Bill posa son regard sur la masse de couverture qu'était en réalité son frère, Charlie. Les deux ainés partageaient la chambre du premier le temps que les rénovations dans la chambre du second soient finies. Ce contre temps ne les avaient pourtant pas gênés, au contraire, ils avaient pu rattraper le temps perdu alors que l'un était en Egypte et l'autre en Roumanie.

Le jeune homme se leva et s'habilla rapidement, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller le dragonnier, il descendit ensuite les escaliers, sa mère et d'autres devaient déjà être réveiller. Bill arriva dans la cuisine, Molly était en effet lever, préparant le futur petit-déjeuner, il la salua et se servit une tasse de café.

 **\- Tu es le premier réveiller mon chéri, sert toi avant que les autres n'arrivent et mangent tout** – dit-elle à son fils en lui souriant.

 **\- Merci** – lui répondit Bil en prenant une gaufre de sa main libre.

Il sortit dehors profitant de la chaleur encore douce de la matinée. L'été n'était pas qu'à ses débuts mais il faisait chaud dès midi voir avant alors autant profité du matin.  
Il regarda le jardin qui s'étendait devant lui, rien n'avait changé, en tout cas il n'avait pas noté de grand changement. Cela faisait plusieurs années (presque 3 ans, il avait arrêté de compter vers le milieu de la 2eme année) qu'il n'était pas revenu au Terrier, son travail de briseur de sort en Egypte lui prenait beaucoup de temps, surtout que les gobelins avaient une notion très différente du travail que celle des sorciers. Après deux semaines de travail intensif, Bill avait fini par trouver un rythme de travail convenable. De plus, il avait réussi (avec l'aide de quelques collègues sorciers) à instaurer plusieurs pauses même si les négociations avaient été assez difficile. Son travail lui plaisait énormément, il avait beaucoup appris sur la magie, les relations gobelins-sorciers et même sur l'utilisation de la magie dans l'Egypte Ancienne.

Sa vie lui plaisait (encore une fois) énormément mais quand il reçut la lettre de son père l'informant du retour de Voldemort, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde et avait demander sa mutation à Gringotts afin d'être au plus près de sa famille et de l'Ordre du Phénix qui s'était reformer autour de Dumbledore.

Il était donc revenu en Grande-Bretagne ainsi que Charlie. A son arrivé, il avait été mis au courant des dernières nouvelles, il sut donc qu'Harry avait été auditionner au ministère de la magie pour avoir utilisé le sortilège du patronus devant son cousin moldue. Son père grinça des dents quand il raconta l'audience surtout au nom de Lucius Malfoy et de Dolores Ombrage.  
Depuis, le survivant était resté chez les Weasley puis Hermione les avait rejoints la veille.

Bill porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but une gorgée de café, il finit rapidement sa gaufre puis regardant les champs devant lui, il alluma une cigarette. Il inspira la première bouffée et après quelques secondes à la garder en soi, il la recracha tout doucement, laissant filtrer une légère fumée entre ses lèvres. Il avait pris l'habitude pendant ses pauses entre deux pyramides, cette mauvaise manie ne l'avait pas quitté et s'était même ancré en lui.

Il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine, les autres devaient être lever à présent, il prit le temps de terminer sa cigarette puis la jetant dans un pot à fleure vide, il entra à l'intérieure.

* * *

J'espère que ce début (court je sais) vous a plus, dite le moi des les review s'il vous plait ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2 - La remise d'Arthur Weasley

Bonjour tout le monde ! :)

Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, pour l'instant c'est calme. Je n'ai pas encore commencé de grandes intrigues :) Pour l'instant ce sont vraiment des vacances d'été ^^

J'espère que cela va vous plaire ! ^^

* * *

La table où madame Weasley avait déposé les plats qu'elle venait de préparer était prise d'assaut par les huit jeunes qui venaient de se lever. La cuisine s'était transformée en cantine où le brouhaha dominait, Bill se servit une nouvelle tasse de café puis alla s'assoir sur la dernière chaise restante entre Fred et Ginny.

 **\- Bill, tu n'as pris qu'une gaufre, reprend en une avant que Ron ne les mange toute.**

 **\- Y'a pas que** **moi !** – dit Ron levant la tête de son assiette, la bouche pleine de sa dernière gaufre.

Toute la table se mit à rire au dépend du cadet qui devint rouge à la remarque d'Hermione. Bill, heureux de retrouver cette ambiance familiale qui l'avait tant manqué, ne put s'empêcher de taquiner son benjamin.

\- **Tu rougis, Ronnie. ~**

Cette simple phrase fit repartir quelques rires de la part des jumeaux puis les conversations reprirent tranquillement là où elles s'étaient arrêtées. Alors que le petit-déjeuner finissait et que la plupart des jeunes aidaient à débarrasser (en d'autres termes Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Bill), Molly ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque à son fils ainé.

\- **Bill, tes cheveux deviennent vraiment trop longs, tu serai tellement plus mignon avec les cheveux court et sans cette boucle d'oreille…**

\- **Maman, j'aime mes cheveux longs et mon crochet de serpent**

\- **Mais ça fait mauvais genre !** – Répliqua sa mère en désespoir de cause.

\- **Au contraire maman** – commença Ginny – **Tu serai étonné de savoir le nombre de fille qui se sont retourné sur Bill quand il est venu à Poudlard pour le tournois. Beaucoup d'entre elles sont venu me voir pour me demander s'il était mon frère et d'autre info sur lui.** – sourit Ginny, amusée de l'effet qu'avait fait son frère.

\- **Pas que les filles d'ailleurs, nous savons de sources sûres, que** _ **William**_ **plait aussi à la gente masculine ~ -** rajouta Fred et George avec un regard malicieux et en insistant bien sur le prénom de leur grand-frère.

Cette dernière réplique eut le don de faire sourire Bill, il n'était pas surpris de cela car quand il avait accompagné sa mère pour le tournois, il avait en effet senti certains regards sur lui. Il pouvait dire la même chose pour Charlie, il avait été en charge de la première tâche : amener les dragons depuis la Roumanie mais aussi de s'en occuper, de les amener dans l'arène puis de les faire sortir pour y mettre le prochain dragon. Il avait donc été au centre de toute l'attention et tous les élèves avaient eut le privilège de voir le second Weasley en action et fort de toute son expérience acquise.

L'attention de Bill revint vers sa mère qui avait continué de parler avec sa petite sœur, il entendit seulement son prénom en fin de phrase. Elle devait encore essayer de plaider sa cause pour lui couper les cheveux…

 **\- Enfin bref, aujourd'hui il va y avoir du travail les enfants. Fred et George vous aller dégnomer le jardin, Harry et Ron vous aller ranger le grenier, attention à la goule, elle est de mauvaise humeur en ce moment. Bill et Charlie, vous allez me faire un grand ménage dans la remise de votre père, il y a trop de chose qui traine ! Et Hermione et Ginny, vous allez rangez tout l'étage de vos chambres.**

Des protestations commencèrent à se faire entendre mais Molly les fit taire prestement par un regard. Plus une parole ne fut dite et chacun alla avec son binôme afin de s'occuper de sa tâche attitrée.

 _ **OoO**_

Deux grands tas s'élevaient au centre de la remise, celui de gauche se constituait des objets que leur père garderait et celui de droit ceux qui seraient jeter à la fin (ce dernier devra être jeter avant que leur père ne revienne du ministère) du rangement.

Chacun consultait l'autre de temps en temps pour poser une question sur l'utilité de l'objet, son futur sort (jeter – pas jeter ?) mais aussi parfois ils mettaient la main sur des trouvaille se demandant si leur père – au moment de l'acquisition – savait vraiment à quoi cela servait et sa tête si l'un d'eux venait à lui expliquer.

Aucun des deux frères ne vit le temps passé, lorsque le rangement fut terminé, leurs vêtements étaient gris de poussière ainsi que de saleté et ils sentaient le renfermer. D'un coup de baguette, Charlie ferma le sac à jeter pendant que Bill faisait léviter les objets afin qu'ils reprennent leurs anciennes places.

\- **Où est-ce que tu as jeté le sac Charlie** ? – Demanda Bill, vérifiant qu'il n'avait oublier aucun objet dans un coin.

 **\- Hm quelques part….** – éluda son frère avec un sourire le rejoignant au centre de la pièce.

 **\- Est-ce que ce serait un « quelque part » comme « un coin de sa remise pour que papa puisse les récupérés quand il verra qu'on a viré une partie de sa précieuse collection » ?** – Rit Bill en rangeant sa baguette et tourna la tête vers son cadet.

 **\- Un « quelque part » comme ça en effet** – Se mit à rire Charlie.

 **\- Si maman l'apprend on est mort.**

 **\- Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir et puis, on vient de sauver la collection de papa du grand ménage de printemps de maman. Elle n'aurait même pas fait le tri elle. Un réducto et finit !**

La réplique de Charlie fit rire son frère, ils vérifièrent une dernière fois puis sortirent de la remise. Bill referma la porte puis s'étira au soleil et respirant à grand poumon, dehors il était sûr de pouvoir respirer sans que des peluches de poussière ne s'insinue dans son nez ou sa gorge.

 **\- Les autres doivent avoir finit aussi. Autant rentré et voir ce qu'ils font.**

 **\- J'ai bien envie de faire une partie de Quidditch, ça te dit ? ça fait super longtemps que je n'en ai pas fait ! J'ai envie de voir comment se débrouille Harry, maintenant que c'est lui l'attrapeur je veux voir si mon remplaçant est à la hauteur !** – Dit Charlie levant sa tête d'un air fier, voir un peu trop. Ce qui arracha encore un léger rire à Bill.

 **\- Pourquoi pas, ça peut être marrant.**

Les deux frères rentrèrent donc à l'intérieure, se remémorant certains matchs durant leurs études ainsi que d'autres souvenir.

* * *

j'espère que cela vous a plu ! Dites le moi dans les review, ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas ^^


	3. Chapter 3 - La partie de quidditch

Bonjour/bonsoir ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! :)

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Je commence à avoir des idées pour une intrigue plus grande ^^

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **La partie de Quidditch**

Les deux ainés entrèrent dans la maison et se dirigèrent directement dans le salon où se trouvait les six plus jeunes.  
Les garçons avaient commencé une partie de bataille explosive pendant que les filles disputaient une partie d'échec version sorcier. Tous concentrés sur leurs jeux, aucun d'eux ne leva la tête à l'arrivé des deux plus vieux. Ce fut Charlie qui brisa le silence :

 **\- Hey, une partie de Quidditch ça vous dit ?**

Instantanément, quatre têtes se levèrent à l'entente de la proposition tel des suricates (selon Charlie).

 **\- Je vais chercher le matériel et on se retrouve dans le champ du fond** – dit Bill sortant déjà de la pièce.

Il quitta le salon et se dirigea vers un cagibi se trouvant sous l'escalier, à l'intérieur se trouvait de vieux balais encore capables de voler (des Brossedur 5 & 11) et l'éclair de Feu que Harry avait emmené avec lui. Il prit aussi une balle de la même taille qu'une véritable souafle, Charlie l'ayant suivi pour l'aider prit une partie des balais. Les deux frères rejoignirent les autres dans le champ, ces derniers s'étaient changés car vu l'état du terrain, il valait mieux porter des vieux vêtements qui ne craignaient pas la boue. Le groupe se divisa en deux équipes, les jumeaux et Harry contre Bill, Charlie et Ginny, Ron lui avait décidé de servir de gardien pour l'unique but.  
Hermione elle, avait décidé de passer son tour et de les regarder pour cette fois-ci. Elle n'avait encore jamais volé et préférait attendre de n'être qu'avec Ginny afin d'apprendre au calme et surtout elle voulait qu'il n'y ait personne présent pour se moquer d'elle. Elle accepta cependant de faire office d'arbitre au sol, connaissant quand même les règles de ce sport (elle avait quand même emprunté « le Quidditch à travers les âges » à la bibliothèque !).

Le match débuta donc, Ginny s'élança dès le coup de sifflet et s'empara de la balle en pleine air, elle se mit à foncer vers le but, zigzagant entre les jumeaux, elle vit cependant Harry arrivé à sa droite et passa la balle à son frère Charlie. Il fit le reste du chemin et arriva devant le but, il leva la main qui tenait la balle mais au lieu de la lancer vers le but, il la donna à Bill qui lui l'envoya vers le but. Ron, n'étant pas un joueur, ne vit pas du tout la tactique et ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter n'ayant pas compris où la balle avait disparu après que Charlie ait lever le bras.

Bill et Charlie se tapèrent dans la main et dans celle de Ginny puis revinrent à leurs places. La partie reprit, la balle dans le camp des autres, ils foncèrent tous les trois vers le but, Harry au milieu, ils se passèrent chacun la balle en un jonglage aérien évitant leurs adversaires, leurs passes eurent l'effet escompter car Ron fut totalement perdu, ne sachant plus où donné de la tête. Au dernier moment, ce fut Harry en possession de la balle qui tira en direction du but, cependant n'ayant pas l'habitude de tirer ou même de tenir en main une si grande balle (il est beaucoup habitué à la petite taille du vif d'or), il manqua de force. Ron sourit en voyant la balle arrivée avec moins de vitesse que la précédente et la renvoyé de l'autre coté d'un coup de pied. La balle vola vers le terrain mais fut intercepter par Fred qui avait prévu cette éventualité ayant déjà jouer avec Harry. Il l'a lança de toutes ses forces, on jeune frère essaya tant bien que mal de la rattraper mais il ne fit que basculer vers l'avant et faillit tomber de son balais.

Le match continua jusqu'à ce que le soleil déclinant ne les forces à retourner sur terre avant de se blesser. Ils rangèrent le matériel se charriant sur les actions ratées et autres essais.  
Entre temps, Arthur Weasley était rentré du ministère (et avait appris la « tragique » disparition de la plupart de ses objets moldues) et buvait une tasse de thé fumante en lisant la Gazette des Sorciers. Il plia le journal lorsqu'ils rentrèrent et le mis de côté afin que personnes ne voit les nouvelles accusations faites à l'encontre de Dumbledore (et de Harry). Bill eut tout de même le temps de voir le titre et échangea un regard avec son père se promettant d'avoir une conversation avec lui lorsque le trio en particulier serait dans leur chambre.

 **\- Comment s'est passer votre partie ? Je vous ai vu en pleine action quand je suis rentré**. – demanda Mr Weasley.

 **\- Très amusante, surtout quand Ron essayait de simplement rester sur son balais –** rit Fred et George

 **\- Ahah, aller vous faire voir** – grommela Ron s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine.

 **\- Surveille ton langage Ronald Weasley !** – Finit par dire sa mère closant la discussion.

Elle leur servit une tasse de thé bien chaude afin de la réchauffer, après cela ils allèrent à tour de rôle dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. C'est ce moment que choisit Bill pour parler avec son père, il attendit que les jumeaux partent enfin dans leur chambre. Charlie resta à table, voulant participer à la discussion.

 **\- Que dit le journal alors ?**

 **\- Toujours la même chose, Dumbledore ment, il veut prendre la place du premier ministre, Harry est dans la combine, qu'il ne faut pas le croire….**

 **\- Dumbledore est le sorcier le plus sage et le plus puissant, pourquoi essaye-t-il de le discréditer aux yeux des sorciers ?** – demanda Charlie.

 **\- Parce que le Ministre a peur pour sa petite place.**

 **\- Bill à raison, Dumbledore est populaire, s'il accepte cette vérité il sait que sa place sera remise en question mais ce n'est pas la seule chose. Quand Vous-savez-qui est mort, ce fut le plus beau jour pour la communauté sorcier de Grande-Bretagne, on pensait que toute cette horreur était enfin terminée après un grand nombre de sacrifice. Admettre qu'Il est de retour, c'est admettre que tout va recommencer une nouvelle fois, et ça, personne n'est prêt à l'admettre…**

 **\- Pourtant, il le faut bien. Sinon, on ne sera pas préparé quand il recommencera ! Il a déjà été vaincu une fois, il peut encore l'être !**

 **\- Je l'espère bien Bill…. L'ordre du Phénix fera tout pour en tout cas. C'est pour ça aussi, que je vous ai demandez de revenir et d'en faire partie. En ce moment, nous sommes la seule ligne entre Lui et la communauté sorcière. Nous sommes le seul rempart entre l'armée des Ténèbres et les innocents. Dumbledore nous donnera des missions tout au long des prochains mois et il nous faudra les réussir. Cependant les garçons (en disant cela, il regardait ses deux ainés), je vous demande d'être le plus prudent possible. Nous ne savons pas encore comment Il va reformer son armée même si nous avons quelques pistes, tout est possible avec Lui. Ne fait rien d'inconsidérés et soyez toujours avec au moins une personne. Si vous tombez sur un mangemort ou quelqu'un que vous considérez comme potentiellement des leurs, ne foncez pas tête baisser mais venez en référer à l'un d'entre nous. Suis-je bien claire ?** – dit-il regardant Bill et Charlie dans les yeux, Molly derrière lui.

 **\- Oui papa** – répondirent-ils.

 **\- Je vais travailler au sein de Gringotts, je vais chercher dans les comptes de certaines personnes que l'Ordre suspect déjà**. – Dit Bill.

 **\- Je vais repartir en Roumanie, nous avons besoin du plus de monde possible et je connais quelques personnes qui sont déjà prête à rejoindre la lutte. Elles-mêmes connaissent des personnes qui pourront se rallier à nous.**

 **\- Bien… Nous allons bientôt connaitre des jours sombre comme autrefois mais n'oubliez jamais les garçons, ce qui nous a permis de résister c'est l'entre-aide. Avec vos familles, vos amis mais aussi avec d'autres. Chaque personne qui veut se battre contre Lui et ses mangemorts et le bienvenu dans la lutte.**

Bill et Charlie hochèrent gravement la tête en écoutant les paroles de leur père. Après cela, ils demandèrent quand aurait lieu la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre, celle-ci serait pour la semaine prochaine.

Ils quittèrent la cuisine et montèrent afin de prendre à leurs tours une douche chaude, Charlie y alla en premier, laissant son ainé dans leur chambre. Bill s'assit sur son lit et fit le point sur la situation, même si le ministère refusait de l'admettre, Voldemort était bel et bien de retour et la guerre allait bientôt éclater. D'ici là, lui et tous les membres de l'Ordre devront se préparé par tous les moyens. Il souffla face à la finalité de sa pensée, une nouvelle guerre se préparait…. Il fut coupé de ses pensées par un bruit de toquage à la porte, il tourna la tête à sa droite et vit Ginny, celle-ci le regardait.

 **\- Fred et George sont dans leurs chambres à préparer une mixture de leur invention et Hermione est avec les garçons…. Je peux entrer ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** – demanda Bill pendant que sa sœur s'asseyait à ses côtés.

 **\- Il est revenu …. Je veux dire… Tu-sais-qui…. C'est de ça que vous parliez avec les parents Charlie et toi…**

 **\- Oui, maintenant qu'il est de retour, l'Ordre va tout faire pour l'arrêter.**

 **\- C'est…. Je crois Harry, il n'aurait jamais dit ça si ce n'était pas la vérité pourtant…. Pourtant c'est dur d'y croire… de se dire que le plus grand mage noir de notre temps est de retour … et qu'il va falloir l'affronter…**

 **\- Je sais, mais on est. On ne le laissera pas faire, Dumbledore ne le laissera pas. Tant qu'il est là alors on encore toute nos chances** – lui dit-il en la regardant. **N'y pense plus Ginny, on est au début des vacances, profite en.**

 **\- Merci Bill** – Dit Ginny en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

 **\- De rien, 'tit sœur, fait moi un sourire maintenant.**

Elle lui sourit puis reposa sa tête sur son épaule, Bill sourit à son tour et l'embrassa sur le front mettant son bras derrière son dos. Le combat commençait mais lui et tous les autres membres feront tout pour arrêter la menace de Voldemort. Sa jeune sœur se livrant sur sa peur ne fit que renforcer sa détermination à se battre pour l'Ordre.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus ! :)

Dite le moi dans les reviews merci ! ^^


	4. Chapter 4 - Souvenir d'Egypte

Salut tout le monde ! ^^

Nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! S'il vous plait, laissez moi des reviews pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! ^^

* * *

 **Souvenir d'Egypte**

La chaleur réveilla Bill, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux sa chambre était baignée dans la lumière du jour. Après quelques minutes à contempler la couleur chaude que prenait la pièce il se leva, le sommeil l'ayant définitivement quitté.

Quand il descendit, il vit qu'il était encore le premier à s'être lever, pourtant cette certitude s'affaiblit lorsque le rouquin remarqua la tasse de café vide dans l'évier. Il prit une tasse propre puis se servit lui aussi du breuvage amer avant d'aller comme à son habitude le boire dehors.

Ce fut quand il sortit que Bill eut l'identité du lève-tôt, qui à part lui et ses parents pouvait bien se lever avant 10h dans cette maison si ce n'était Hermione Granger ?  
La jeune fille était allongée sur une chaise longue lisant un livre qui devait bien être l'équivalent de « l'Histoire de Poudlard », voir plus. Et pour cause puisqu'il s'agissait de « La Magie à travers les âges et les pays », l'ouvrage s'étendait au monde entier et aux grandes périodes historiques.

Bill s'assit sur le transat d'à côté saluant l'amie de son frère (qui était aussi devenu son en passant) :

 **\- Salut, t'es matinale toi.**

 **\- Bonjour Bill, oui je n'aime pas rester au lit trop longtemps** – sourit-elle en le regardant, posant son livre sur ses genoux.

 **\- Je me demande comment tu fais pour t'entendre avec Ron, il passerait sa journée dans son lit s'il pouvait.**

 **\- ça m'est déjà arrivé de devoir monter les réveiller avec Harry** – dit-elle en se remémorant certains week-ends à Poudlard et même au Terrier comme l'an dernier pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch. (C'est même durant ces vacances qu'Harry et elle avait rencontré Bill et Charlie pour la première fois).

Bill rit avec elle et continua de discuter tranquillement, ils parlèrent de tout, de leurs expériences à Poudlard et de leurs projets. Petit à petit la discussion alla vers le travail de Bill. Il lui expliqua en quoi cela consistait d'être briseur de sort et pourquoi il avait voulu travailler avec les gobelins.

 **\- Les relations gobelins-sorciers m'ont toujours passionnées. En dernière année, j'ai lu une brochure sur Gringotts et cela m'a donné encore plus envie. Le fait qu'ils cherchaient un briseur m'a fait sauter le pas, je ne voulais pas finir dans un bureau à gratter des mètres de parchemin, avec ce métier j'étais sûr de bouger et j'ai été servit** – finit-il en riant.

\- **Raconte-moi ! L'Egypte est magnifique et cela doit être passionnant de travailler là-bas ! Comment l'as-tu ressenti ?**

 **\- Eh bien…. Tout d'abord il y a la chaleur… le sable, les cailloux, le soleil haut dans le ciel et le désert qui s'étend devant soi. Derrière, on entend les bruits de la ville, les négociations du marché, l'odeur des restaurants de rue, la vue du monde qui se presse dans les allées. En fait, derrière il y a la civilisation et devant seulement le désert et sa chaleur… On marche et on sent à nouveau la chaleur qui nous entoure, le sable qui nous colle à la peau, les cailloux qui nous font trébucher, le soleil qui nous suit haut dans le ciel…. A cela vient s'ajouter la poussière qui entre dans le nez, la bouche et les yeux… il y a aussi la soif qui vient petit à petit, elle brule la gorge et l'assèche mais on continue de marcher dans cette immensité. Puis on s'arrête, ce n'est plus le désert vide et immense qu'on a devant soi mais le vestige d'une gloire passée. Il offre une ombre qui est la bienvenue après tout ce temps à marcher…. C'est comme s'il offrait son ombre aux voyageurs qui ont eut la volonté de venir jusqu'à lui. Alors la grande pyramide se dresse devant soi, de toute sa hauteur, de toute sa splendeur ! … C'est pour elle, que les populations viennent en Egypte, c'est pour admirer sa grandeur que des hommes et des femmes brave les dangers du désert ! Pour se retrouver devant ce vestige du passé qui a de son ombre abrité plus de 3 000 ans d'histoire. On peut imaginer tout e qu'elle a pu voir… tout ce qu'elle a pu admirer, toutes les histoires dont elle a été témointe. On imagine, tous les trésors qu'elle renferme, toutes les personnes qui ont œuvré à sa construction et à la personne qui en fait depuis des siècles son tombeau…. On se sent alors minuscule face à ce qui a résisté durant des millénaires, on se sent petit et on souhaiterai le devenir encore plus… être aussi infime qu'une poussière dans cet immense désert, afin de faire partie de ce grand tout.**

 **\- …. Tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup aimé cette partie de ta vie.**

 **\- Oui, ce travail a été une véritable expérience pour moi… Elle m'a montré qui je suis, ce que j'aime et ce que je veux accomplir… j'ai découvert mes faiblesses mais aussi de quoi je suis capable. J'ai rencontré des personnes fabuleuses qui m'ont apporté leur savoir et avec qui j'ai échangé …. Des personnes âgées qui m'ont raconté leurs vies, leurs histoires et qui m'ont aidé à comprendre la culture de ce pays, leurs coutumes, leurs croyances et le respect qu'ils avaient pour les siècles passés. J'ai aussi croisé la route de personne de mon âge, certains étaient mon reflet, avide d'aventure et de découvert, d'autres voulaient renouer avec ceux qu'ils sont ou on été. Nous étions tous différents et en même tous pareil…. Ces recherches dans les pyramides, dans les tombeaux, ces soirées passées au coin de feu, dans les petites maisons, toute ces journées arides à errer dans le désert, les rues de la ville…. Tout cela nous a tous rapprocher. Pendant ces longs mois et au fils des années nous avons formé une famille qui se soutient l'un et les autres. Pour ne jamais oublier cette grande aventure, nous avons tous décidé de nous faire tatouer.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Molly le sait ?**

 **\- Absolument pas et je ne compte pas lui révéler maintenant. Elle me tanne déjà sur mes cheveux et ma boucle d'oreille alors le tatouage va l'achever… ou m'achever, ça dépend du point de vue.**

Les deux émirent un rire à cette réponse puis Hermione reprit la parole sur la sensation qu'elle avait eut lorsque Bill parlait de l'Egypte.

 **\- Tu n'aura qu'a venir un jour avec Ron et Harry, lorsque tout cela sera terminer. Je vous ferai visiter** – lui sourit-il, cela sonnait comme une promesse, une promesse à des jours meilleurs sans menace de guerre et de mort.

Hermione hocha la tête, elle voulait croire à ce futur que Bill lui proposait. Peu de temps après ils entendirent du bruit venant de la cuisine et Charlie en sortie encore à moitié endormie. Ce dernier salua son frère et son amie puis s'assis sur l'herbe en tailleur devant eux. La discussion fut alors relancée avec pour sujet cette fois ci le voyage du dragonzoologiste en Roumanie, de la réserve et de ses pensionnaires. Charlie y mettait tout son corps, cela s'entendait dans ses paroles, ses anecdotes, ses sourires et les noms choisies méticuleusement pour chaque dragon, pour qu'ils se sentent unique aux yeux de leur soigneur.

 **\- Il y a beaucoup de dragon dans la réserve mais chaque jour de nombreuses personnes viennent pour y travailler. Il y a plusieurs tests pour être sûr que l'ont soit apte à s'occuper de dragon mais lorsqu'on y entre, il y a une petite fête et les nouveaux entres dans les enclos des petits. Ceux la sont trop jeunes pour faire du mal, leurs dents n'ont pas encore poussé, les nouvelles recrues passent alors un mois à ne s'occuper que des jeunes puis après on leur demande avec quel dragon ils sentent un lien vraiment fort, si cela se vérifie auprès du dragon alors on leur confit. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai fait la même chose et j'ai créer un lien avec un Vert-Galois. Il aussi l'air de m'apprécier car à la fin du mois, il n'arrêtait pas de me coller, j'ai été surnommer Maman-Galloise à force !**

Ils rirent tous les trois à cette révélation, Bill regarda son frère ayant trouvé une nouvelle façon de la charrier. Il ne l'utilisera que quand ils ne seraient que tous les deux, tout d'abord parce que si ça tombait dans les oreilles de Fred et George, adieu la réputation de Charlie et ensuite parce que Bill voulait que ça ne reste qu'entre eux deux, les ainés. En tant que famille, ils étaient tous très fusionnels mais Charlie et Bill avaient comme les jumeaux entre eux, un lien en plus, et ils aimaient le fait d'avoir leurs secrets, leurs blagues seulement entre eux et maintenant « Maman-Galloise » en faisait partie, tout comme le tatouage de Bill.

 **\- C'est impressionnant qu'un tel lien puisse se faire entre des créatures magiques comme les dragons et les humains. Et maintenant comment va-t-il ?** – demanda Hermione en regardant Charlie.

 **\- Il va très bien, il fait maintenant 5 mètres de haut, à toute ses dents, crache ses flammes comme un adulte et peut maintenant voler sans aucun problème !** – Charlie sourit, bombant presque le torse à la manière d'une fierté paternel.

 **\- Et il s'appelle comment ton lézard ?** – demanda Bill en un sourire en coin.

 **\- Je ne te permet pas ! Et il s'appelle Dewi** – il sortit une photo de sa poche et la montra à Hermione. **C'est moi et Dewi quand on s'est « adopté » tous les deux, il était minuscule, assez pour le prendre dans mes bras. Maintenant c'est lui qui me porte.**

 **\- Il est vraiment mignon, tu n'es pas triste de le laisser là-bas ?**

 **\- Si mais j'ai des nouvelles de lui, une amie m'écrit toutes les semaines pour me dire ce qui se passe en Roumanie et dans la réserve.**

 **\- Tu vas y retourner ?** – En réalité ce n'était pas une question, Bill savait que son frère repartirait en Roumanie, ils en avaient discuté avec leur père. L'Ordre devait trouver plus de monde pour combattre Voldemort.

 **\- Bien sûr, je ne peux pas laisser Dewi seul aussi longtemps, je dois m'occuper de lui !** – Il leur sourit, certes ce n'était pas la première raison qui l'obligeait à retourner en Roumanie mais il préférait penser à quelque chose de joyeux et la pensée de s'occuper de son protéger le ferait tenir tout le long de cette guerre qui se préparait alors qu'il serait loin de sa famille.

 **\- Je viendrai vous rendre visite à toi et Dewi quand ce sera finit. Avec les garçons je dois aller voir Bil en Egypte, on ira ensuite en Roumanie pour vous voir tous les deux.** – dit Hermione en regardant les frères.

Tous les deux hochèrent la tête et sourirent, une autre promesse fut faite, renforçant la vision d'un monde sans guerre, un monde pour lequel ils avaient tous décidé de se battre.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dis à la prochaine ! ^^


	5. Chapter 5 - Un après-midi à la rivière

Bonjour ou bonsoir, je poste un autre chapitre en espérant que ceux qui me lise seront content :)  
Je vais bientôt commencé l'écriture du chapitre 6 mais je ne sais pas quand je le posterai. J'ai beaucoup de travail et peu de vacance ^^"

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt ! ^^

* * *

 **Une après-midi à la rivière**

Toute la petite maisonnée sortit au compte-goutte, chacun une tasse à la main et pour certains, plusieurs viennoiseries déjà entamé dans l'autre. Ils prirent tous place autour du petit cercle formé par Bill, Charlie et Hermione.

\- **De quoi vous parliez ?** – demanda George (ou Fred peut être…)  
 **\- Charlie nous parlait de Dewis, le dragon dont il s'occupe dans la réserve** – les informa Hermione  
 **\- Tu veux dire l'amour de sa vie ? On te l'a déjà dit frérot mais cela s'appelle de la zoophilie…** \- dit Fred  
 **\- Ou dragonphilie si tu préfères** – rajouta George  
 **\- Ahaha, très marrant vous deux, j'suis mort de rire.  
** **\- Hm, il n'aime pas qu'on touche à son lézard** – dit l'un des jumeaux à Hermione (Et Harry par la même occasion)  
 **\- Dragon ! C'est un dragon vert-gallois !** \- s'écria Charlie  
 **\- J'ai dit la même chose et il a eut la même réaction –** nota Bill finissant sa tasse de café en même temps.

Charlie se renfrogna un peu plus faisant rire les plus jeunes. Les discussions allaient bon train lorsque l'un d'eux posa la question de l'activité de la journée. Il était bientôt midi et personne ne savait comment ils pourraient bien s'occuper toute l'après-midi.  
Aucun ne voulait faire les tâches ménagères que leur réservait Molly, Ron ne voulait pas faire d'effort physique, Ginny et Hermione ne voulaient pas rester enfermer à l'intérieur de leurs côtés. Ce fut Charlie qui sortit de son silence pour proposer une solution, il avait entendu sa mère dire que cette journée serait l'une des plus chaude de l'été alors pourquoi ne pas la passer à la rivière ? Tout le monde y trouva son compte et décidèrent d'y aller.

 **\- ça fait super longtemps qu'on n'y est pas aller** – souligna Charlie.  
 **\- Vous vous y baignait souvent avant ?** – demanda Harry  
 **\- Quand on était petit, les parents nous y emmenaient et nous apprenaient à nager. Au début, elle est petite et plus on avance et plus elle devient profonde. A la fin, on peut même y plonger sans problème.** – lui répondit Bill  
 **\- Percy s'en souvient ~** \- rigolèrent les jumeaux.

Harry et Hermione questionnèrent Ginny du regard et elle expliqua que lorsqu'ils y allaient, le grand jeu de Fred et George était de pousser le plus grand nombre de fois leur ainé dans la partie profonde de la rivière au plus grand désespoir de ce dernier.

Molly Weasley appela ses enfants (elle comptait Hermione et Harry parmi eux) afin qu'ils mettent la table pendant qu'elle apportait les plats.

Monsieur Weasley arriva quelques minutes plus tard, le bureau des Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu était de plus en plus demandé, d'où la surcharge de travail pour Arthur. Malgré cela il ne se plaignait pas car il avait bien entendu négocié une augmentation (même si légère) de salaire pour ses nombreuses heures de travail supplémentaire qui s'ajoutaient aux initiales qu'il effectuait. De plus, il avait chaque jour, une nouvelle histoire ou anecdote concernant un moldue faisant les frais d'une tasse mordeuse ou d'une serrure trompeuse à racontait aux enfants et à sa femme lorsqu'il rentrait. Ce fut donc avec la rencontre d'un moldu et d'une bombabouse dans sa maison que le repas commença (ce qui lui vaut une grimace de la part de sa femme pour les détails qu'il se sentit obligé de donner). Il renseigna Molly et ses deux plus vieux fils sur l'état du ministère et comment la propagande anti-Dumbledore & Harry se faisant. Il avait aussi le droit à des regards ainsi que des réflexions pour son soutient non-caché à Dumbledore mais à chaque fois, il faisait ce qu'il faisait de mieux : sourire à la personne puis partir, faisant fit de celle-ci, ce qui avait tendance à en énervé plus d'un.

\- **A Gringotts les gobelins n'ont pas prit partie, tant que les affaires marchent toujours, il se fiche de savoir si Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu. Pourtant, ils devront bientôt choisir un camp, j'essaye déjà de leurs en toucher quelques mots…**  
 **\- Tu fais bien Bill. Nous devons nous préparer autant que nous pouvons** – finit Arthur  
 **\- Bon stop ça suffit, arrêtons de parler de ça !** – Coupa Molly. **Qui veux reprendre de la tarte ? Hermione, Harry reprenez en, vous êtes maigre comme tout !**

Elle servit les deux jeunes sorciers malgré leurs protestations et c'est ainsi que le repas continua, une humeur plus joyeuse était revenue jusqu'à la fin du déjeuner. Tous aidèrent à débarrasser puis avant que Molly puisse dire quelques choses, ils montèrent tous prendre leurs maillots de bain. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dehors un quart d'heure plus, ils avaient tous mis leurs maillots sur eux, rajoutant un t-shirt pour les filles et une chemise (ouverte ou non) pour les garçons. Leurs serviettes sous les bras (et quelques livres et magazines aussi), ils partirent à la rivière après en avoir averti Molly.

Ils posèrent leurs serviettes près de la berge, les jumeaux enlevèrent leurs chemises et sautèrent tout de suite dans l'eau. Les autres prient plus leurs temps, les filles commencèrent par bronzer et les garçons entrèrent doucement.

Charlie et Bill discutèrent de leur côté, pendant que les jumeaux, Ron et Harry commencèrent une partie de volley (Harry leur expliqua les règles). Après une heure à chahuté dans leurs, Fred murmure quelques choses à l'oreille de George, les deux roux sortirent de l'eau et s'approchèrent discrètement des deux filles du groupe et sans crier gare, ils les portèrent et avant même qu'elles aient pu proférer quelques menaces, ils sautèrent dans l'eau, les filles dans leurs bras.

Les cris et ceux des bombes intriguèrent Bill et Charlie, ils se tournèrent et comprise rapidement la scène en voyant une tête rousse et l'autre brune remonté à la surface, le cri de Ginny et sa menace de tuer Fred et George confirmèrent leurs intuitions. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux.

 **\- C'est pas grave, Gin', fallait bien que vous entriez dans l'eau un jour, grâce à Fred et George c'est fait –** sourit Charlie.  
 **\- Je vais les tuer, je supporte pas quand on fait ça !**  
 **\- Pourtant quand t'était petit tu adorais, tu montais sur nos épaules pour sauter avec nous** \- dit Bill en souriant à ses souvenir  
 **\- Maintenant, tu es devenu une dame, qui bronze et lit des magazines, tu es trop distingué pour ce genre de chose** – dit Fred en imitant une voix pincée (tous les Weasley présent pensèrent à leur tante Muriel)  
 **\- Tu vas voir si je suis une dame distinguer !**

Ginny sauta sur son grand frère et commença à le couler, une bataille d'eau s'en suivit. Fred prit par surprise n'arriva pas à prendre le dessus :

 **\- Je redire ce que j'ai dit Ginny, t'es pas une dame distinguer ! S'il te plait arrête, j'ai dit que je retire ce que j'ai dit ! T'es un troll ! Une goule ! un gobelin ?...**  
 **\- T'as signé ton arrêt de mort Freddy !** – elle rit et continua sous les yeux hilares des autres.

Après quelques minutes, Fred reprit le dessus, il attrapa Ginny par les aisselles et la projeta en arrière, elle fit un plat du dos quelques mètres plus loin. Tous les autres entrèrent alors dans la bataille parfois en duo puis individuellement. Après un instant où Ginny vola encore une fois, elle refit surface et mit ses cheveux en arrière, elle vit Bill devant elle, il sourit et s'agenouilla et lui montra son dos. Ginny comprenant la manœuvre sourit et monta sur ses épaules.

 **\- Prête petite sœur ?** – demanda Bill en un sourire  
 **\- Prête Bill !** – clama Ginny souriant aussi

Alors l'ainé des Weasley couru (comme il pu dans l'eau) vers les autres et la bataille reprit. Fred et George firent monter Hermione sur leur épaules et Harry alla sur celles de Ron et ainsi une autre sorte de bataille débuta.

Ils sortirent de l'eau après avoir passé toute l'après-midi à s'amuser dans l'eau, tous étaient épuisé et mourrait maintenant de faim. Ils prirent leurs affaires et rentrèrent au Terrier.  
Chacun prit son tour dans la douche, en attendant, les autres restaient dehors profitant des derniers rayons de soleil et de la chaleur de fin d'après-midi.

Bill écoutait les autres parlé, il aimait beaucoup ces moments passés avec ses frères et sœur. Ron et Ginny discutait Quiddtich et prognostique sur les prochains matchs, Harry et Hermione parlaient des voyages qu'ils aimeraient faire.  
Il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma, il prit une bouffé et l'expira doucement, il sentit quelqu'un s'assoit à coté de lui, il tourna la tête et vit Charlie s'assoir à ses cotés en séchant les cheveux avec une serviette.

 **\- T'as fini de prendre ta douche.  
\- Ouais, George à prit ma place **

Il posa sa serviette puis prit la cigarette de la bouche de Bill et commença à la fumer à sa place. Bill ne dit rien et reprit une cigarette dans son paquet et l'alluma puis recommença ce qu'il avait son rituel avec la nouvelle.

 **\- T'es chiant, tu pourrais acheter les tiennes.  
\- Je t'empêche d'en fumer trop, tu devrais me remercier. **

Bill sourit amuser puis resta silencieux, fumant avec son frère en regardant le soleil se couché. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait ça ? Passer un moment avec Charlie, à ne pas parler, juste rester côte à côte et profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Une demie plus tard, Hermione appela Bill pour lui dire qu'elle et les garçons avaient prit leur douche et qu'il pouvait y aller. Il la remercia puis se leva, il passa une main sur l'épaule de son frère puis entra dans la maison pour se laver.

Toujours assis, Charlie sourit au geste de son ainé puis quand le soleil disparu complétement, il se leva, récupéra sa serviette puis rentra à l'intérieur pour rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! ^^ J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, entrer dans le quotidien des Weasley et montrer leurs cotés joueur et aussi les liens qui les unissent en tant que frère et sœur ^^

Il y a deux relations que j'aime particulièrement :  
Bill & Charlie car se sont les deux ainés, ils ont tous fait en premier, ils ont tout vécu avant les autres et les ont aidé, ils se sont entraider pour cela et donc voilà, j'aime la complicité qu'il y peut y avoir entre eux et que j'essaye de montrer  
Et l'autre c'est Bill et Ginny car ils ont beau être l'ainé et la benjamine, avoir 11 ans d'écarts ils sont frères et sœur. J'ai envie de montrer Bill avec elle, de montrer qu'il y a aussi une complicité entre eux et que Bill prend son rôle de grand frère très au sérieux ^^

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ! ^^


	6. Chapter 6 - Soirée moldue

**Soirée moldue**

 **Hey ! Je suis de retour ! ^^  
**

 **Voilà le chapitre, j'i enfin pu le corriger et le poster ! ^^**

 **j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre ! ^^  
Si vous avez une envie particulière, une situation où vous voudriez voir nos personnages dite le moi dans les reviews !^^  
**

* * *

Les jours se suivirent et entre les journées passées au Terrier et le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Le jour de la convocation d'Harry au Ministère arriva à grand pas. Chacun alla de son conseil pour l'audience, ramenant le sujet à chaque fois que le groupe ne faisait rien.  
Sentant le stress du plus jeune, Bill et Charlie décidèrent d'emmener toute la bande passer la soirée dans un bar. Molly et Arthur ne furent pas convaincu par cette idée ainsi que d'autres membres de l'ordre, afin d'assurer une sécurité maximale. Il fut convenu qu'ils iraient dans le Londres moldu et que Tonks, Maugrey, Lupin et Kingsley les accompagneraient en plus de Bill et Charlie. Toujours septique, madame Weasley dû toutefois accepter face à l'avis collectif favorable.

Ce fut donc à 18h que tout le monde se réunit pour que Maugrey explique le déroulement de la soirée :

\- **on part à 21h, on rentre à minuit. Pas une minute de plus. Vous restez avec nous, vous n'allez pas vagabonder dans le bar – même vous les jolis cœurs !** (Il jeta un regard aux jumeaux qui commencèrent à protester). **Si vous voulez aller aux toilettes, prendre un verre ou même vous grattez le nez je veux en être informé ! l'un d'entre nous vous accompagnera. Tout est clair ?!**

\- **On ne peut pas dire 1h du matin ?** – demanda Fred  
\- **Ou 2h ?** – renchérit George

Fol'œil ne prit pas la peine de répondre et alla voir Lupin afin de s'entretenir du sujet concernant l'Ordre, il grommelait encore lorsqu'il alla dans un coin avec le lunard (il faisait partie de ceux qui pensaient que c'était une mauvaise idée de partir).

\- **Bon les enfants, d'abord nous allons tous manger. Vous allez m'aider à préparer le repas, exceptionnellement nous mangerons à 19h30 pour vous laissez le temps de vous changer après…**

Tous aidèrent madame Weasley et le repas fut prêt à l'heure convenu. Comme tous les soirs, la table était bruyante et la bonne humeur se faisait sentir.  
Après que le repas fut rapidement expédié, tous les jeunes allèrent se préparer dans leurs chambres respectives. Bill et Charlie furent les premières à descendre (Bill avait mis une chemise noire et un jean bleu foncé et avait gardé ses chaussures en peau de dragon. Charlie lui avait mis un pantalon de toile marron clair et un simple t-shirt vert kaki), ils attendirent que les autres arrivent à leurs tours.

\- **Super le t-shirt Charlie, on voit que tu as fais un effort comparé à tous les jours !** – s'amusa Tonks en riant de son ami.

- **J'ai pas besoin d'autre chose, mon charme naturel suffit amplement !** – répliqua le dresseur

\- **Ça reste à voir** – sourit Bill s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil

\- **Hey les rouquins, ce que j'ai dis aux gamins s'applique aussi à vous ! Si je vous vois roucouler pendant la soirée, gare à vos fesses** ! – rugit Maugrey

\- **A votre place je le croirai les garçons, il a toujours tenu ses paroles** – dit Tonks avec amusement

\- **On te crois aussi….** – se lamenta Charlie. (Comme les jumeaux, il pensait pouvoir profiter de la soirée pour faire quelques rencontres)

Les jumeaux descendirent peu de temps après suivit du trio et de Ginny. Tous mirent leurs manteaux et leurs vestes puis quelques minutes plus tard, tout le groupe se retrouvai dans le jardin. Ils s'étaient divisés en petit groupe de deux-trois personnes pour effectuer les transplanage d'escorte.

\- **A tout à l'heure, faite attention à vous. Ne sortez pas du bar, restez avec Maugrey, Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley, Bill et Charlie. Vous deux ne quittez pas vos frères et sœur ainsi que Harry et Hermione des yeux !**  
\- **C'est bon Molly, je pense qu'ils ont compris. Passez une bonne soirée** – leur dit Arthur en ramenant sa femme à l'intérieur et en souriant à tout le groupe.

\- o-

Ils arrivèrent dans une allée sombre en plein Londres. Maugrey s'avança puis après avoir fait les vérifications d'usage, il fit signe aux autres qu'ils pouvaient sortir sans problème, Lupin et Tonks fermant la marche.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes puis arrivèrent devant un pub très animé. Fol'œil se tourna vers les jeunes :

 **\- Bon, je vais rentrer avec Kinglsey et on va trouver des places à l'écart. Vous restez ici groupés !**

\- **On reste ici, ne t'inquiète pas Maugrey** – lui répondit Lupin

 **\- hm…. Pas s'inquiéter… toujours être sur ses gardes !** – il continua de grommeler d'autres paroles pendant qu'il entrait à l'intérieur avec Kingsley.

Bill et les autres attendirent une dizaine de minutes avant que l'auror ne reviennent les chercher. Ils entrèrent dans le bar et firent attention à toujours rester groupés ce qui fut particulièrement compliqué au vu du nombre de personnes présentes à l'intérieur.  
Ils arrivèrent à une table. Elle était plus large que les autres et il y avait exactement le nombre de chaises qu'il faillait. Bill se douta que la table avait subit un sortilège d'étirage mais personne ne s'en rendrait compte. Tous prirent place autour de la table et purent retire leurs vestes. L'ambiance était festive, très différente de ce qu'avait connu le groupe durant tout l'été avec toutes les disparitions inexpliquées et les diverses missions de l'Ordre.

\- **Je vais aller commander, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?** – demanda Bill en se levant  
\- **Une bière** – dirent tout de suite les jumeaux  
\- **Moi aussi** \- dit Ginny (Bill la regarda septique) **Allez. On le dira pas à maman !**  
\- **Bon d'accord mais je ne pense pas que tu vas aimer** – soupira Bill  
\- **Un rhum pour moi** – dit Charlie  
\- **Un coca s'il te plait** – demanda Hermione  
\- **Moi aussi** – renchérit Harry  
\- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ? –** leur demanda Ron  
\- **C'est une boisson sucrée, un soda avec un gout de caramel et qui pique** – lui répondit Hermione  
\- **Je veux tester ! un pour moi aussi Bill !**  
\- **D'accord et pour vous ?** – dit-il en se tournant vers leurs gardes  
\- **on va prendre des limonades** – répliqua Lupin après s'être concerté avec les autres  
\- **Rien pour moi !** – rugit Maugrey en sortant une petite bouteille de son manteau

Bill alla au bar passer leurs commandent qui prit pas mal de temps. Il fit de nombreux aller-retour pour amener les différentes boissons puis après un énième, il s'assit enfin avec sa propre bière.

 **\- o -**

Petit à petit l'ambiance se détendit et les conversations reprirent bon train. Seul Maugrey ne parlait pas, gardant ses sens en alerte et grognant de temps en temps lorsque les jumeaux lui proposaient de boire avec eux.

La musique se fit bientôt plus entrainante, Hermione et Ginny se décidèrent à aller danser accompagnées, bien entendu, de Tonks pour assurer leurs sécurités. Elles furent rejointes par les jumeaux qui petit à petit formèrent un périmètre de sécurité autour de leur petite sœur et d'Hermione. Harry voyant quelques tentatives de garçons (repoussés par Fred et Gorge) finit par se lever et de rejoindre les autres. Maugrey fit un geste pour l'arrêter mais Lupin l'arrêta dans son élan.

 **\- Tonks est avec eux, Kingsley ne les lâche pas des yeux et moi non plus. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Hmpf…**

Maugrey s'enfonça dans son fauteuil mais Lupin vit son œil magique résolument tourné vers le groupe d'adolescents qui se déhanchait sur la piste de danse. Les filles ainsi que les jumeaux prenaient un grand plaisir à cet exercice, suivit de Tonks. Cependant on pouvait se rendre facilement compte que c'était tout le contraire pour l'élu. Ses mouvements étaient brusques, il ne savait pas comment déplacer son cops hormis pour rester près de Ginny. Ron ne voulant pas rester seul avec ses deux grands frère (en grande discussion sur leurs travails respectifs) se décida à rejoindre les autres. Et tout comme son meilleur ami, il n'était pas des plus à l'aise sur une piste de danse.

Lupin, surveillant tout ce petit groupe, se mit à fixer Tonks plus que nécessaire. Réalisant cela, il se reprit, secoua la tête et prit une gorgé de sa limonade pour se donner contenance. Il s'étrangla à moitié lorsqu'en regardant à nouveau dans la direction de la métamorphomage, il remarqua que celle-ci le fixait aussi, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, signe qu'elle l'avait vu depuis le début.

Cela fit rire Charlie et Bill mais ces deux là le cachèrent afin de ne pas subir les foudres du plus vieux. Ils burent leurs pintes et reprirent leurs discussions. Charlie parla en premier :

\- **Bon, maintenant que les petits ne sont plus là, on va pouvoir parler tranquillement. Pourquoi ça s'est arrêter toi et Mia ?**

\- **On s'était lassés mutuellement. C'était plus physique qu'autre chose en réalité. On a passé de bon moment mais à la fin….** – il chercha ses mots afin d'expliquer son ressenti

\- **C'était chiant au lit quoi** – résuma Charlie buvant une nouvelle gorgée

\- **Non c'était pas chiant au lit Charlie** (il lança un regard noir à son frère **). Mais notre relation « plan cul » commençait à nous fatiguer tous les deux.** – finit-il.

 **\- Et maintenant tu cherches quoi ? Du sérieux ?**

\- **Je ne sais pas. En réalité je cherche même pas. Je verrais bien. Et puis, on n'a pas vraiment dit qu'on arrêtait avec Mia… on se voit juste moins régulièrement c'est tout.**

 **\- Tsss, j'imagine bien** – Il sourit, amusé par les propos de son frère

 **\- Et sinon, au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule. T'as pas des choses à me dire aussi ?**

 **\- Pas grand-chose de nouveau. Toujours libre comme l'air ~**

 **\- Tu m'avais pas parlé d'un gars ?**

 **\- Novak ? Si, mais pour l'instant il ne s'est rien passé. On prend notre temps pour voir où ça nous mène.**

Bill hocha la tête à la réplique de son frère et ils continuèrent leur discussion. La soirée se passait doucement sans que rien ne les perturbe. Tous étaient allés danser au moins une fois (sauf bien sûr Maugrey qui continuait de grommeler dans son coin). La fin se faisait sentir et tout le monde profitait de la piste de danse.

Bill était adossé à leur table, il jetait quelques coups d'œil dans le fond du bar par moment. Remarquant son manège, Charlie alla jusqu'à lui et se plaça à ses cotés afin de voir ce qu'il regardait comme ça.

Le cadet vit un petit groupe de filles qui parlaient entre elles. L'une d'elles lançait quelques regards dans la direction de Bill. Les deux semblaient en conversation à l'aide de leurs yeux. Charlie scruta la jeune fille, elle était blonde, de taille moyenne (dans les 1m67), elle avait de longs cheveux et était légèrement maquillée. Elle portait une robe noire avec un col blanc ainsi que des collants noirs et des chaussures à talons.

 **\- Je croyais que ton type de fille c'étaient les brunes ?**

 **\- Avant oui mais depuis quelques temps je préfère les blondes.** – répondit Bill tout en continuant de fixer la fille.

 **\- On peut savoir ce qui à valu ce changement de préférence ?**

 **\- Tu sais, les gouts changent avec le temps. Et seuls les idiots restent sur leurs positions**

 **\- hm…. Mouais. J'vais accepter cette explication pour l'instant. Dit au revoir à ta belle Roméo. On doit y aller** – il donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Bill et rejoignit le groupe qui s'apprêtait à partir

Bill regarda une dernière fois la jeune fille qui lui fit un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire. Il y répondit de la même façon puis se tourna pour retrouver les autres.  
Ils sortirent tous du bar et retournèrent dans la ruelle par laquelle ils étaient arrivé. Après une dernière vérification, ils transplanèrent comme à l'arrivée. En un instant ils furent dans l'un des champs du Terrier. Ils finirent le chemin à pied et rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Chacun monta se coucher dans sa chambre, cette nuit les discussions nocturnes n'eurent pas lieu. Tous s'endormirent dès qu'ils s'allongèrent dans leurs lits.

Dans la chambre qu'occupait Bill et Charlie, si on tendait l'oreille, on aurait pu s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule respiration lente. L'ainé ne dormait pas encore, allongé dans son lit, un bras derrière la tête pour lui servir de second oreiller, il pensait à sa discussion avec Charlie. petit à petit ses pensées l'emmenèrent vers une jeune fille et il s'endormit avec son visage en tête ainsi que ses exploits durant un certain tournoie.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! ^^

A une prochaine ! ^^


End file.
